1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water closet basins and is directed more particularly to a water closet basin assembly including dispensing means for paper suitable for covering the seat of the basin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several designs have been put forward for devices whose object is to provide paper, or the like, suitable for covering the seat of a water closet basin. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,296,220 issued Mar. 4, 1919, to C. Rigby; 1,452,552 issued Apr. 24, 1923, to L. J. Frear; 1,765,463 issued June 24, 1930, to T. Strumpf; 1,843,778 issued Feb. 2, 1932, to A. I. McColl; 1,858,794 issued May 17, 1932, to E. Vallecchi; 1,867,506 issued July 12, 1932, to T. J. Grypma et al; 1,911,517 issued May 30, 1933, to D. Lanspa et al; and 3,271,792 issued Sept. 13, 1966, to G. M. Tromp.
Inspite of the above advances, there still exists today a need for a device suitable for use in water closets for the purpose of dispensing suitable coverings for water closet basin seats.